


Unstuck Aftermath

by Seltzer_In_Shadow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timelines, M/M, Suicide, descriptions of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seltzer_In_Shadow/pseuds/Seltzer_In_Shadow
Summary: Dave has been mindful of each and every heroic death since his time on earth C. He's evaded each one. This is the story of those Daves and the displacement they are forced to confront.
Relationships: background Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 4





	Unstuck Aftermath

Dave: Become Unstuck in Time →

“You don’t stop.” He, you. Is sitting on the sofa, blurring out of your reality in slow motion. You hear his words clearly, but as usual, it’s more like remembering your own. The words being spoken in front of you are already part of a past conversation. 

You nod, his glasses reflecting your gesture which you see through your own. Slowly blurring as if staring unfocused into a point on a wall like you would try to do during one of Rose’s faux ASMR guided mediations. 

He’s no longer clear in front of you but the conversation still flows into your mind. 

“I’m serious man. Like fuck it sucks but there’s only one way this works. You fix it and move on. No pressure but like you’re kinda the time glue holding this shit together.” 

You nod again. Already gone from the point in time you came from. Unstuck from your former reality and the calm you’ve come to know. 

No matter how many times you come apart each variation of yourself has always conceded to what you had dubbed the cannon Dave. Even Davesprite made that choice, accepting what had to be done for the good of, you. Him. Dave. It always works. In this sense you trust yourself. Your ability to discard each variation of you labeled as dispensable. It’s something you don’t like to think of until it is you that has to do it. 

You wonder if it’s easier because part of you always knew. The only one who didn’t was Davesprite and you suppose you’re sentimental about that because he is the you that started all of this. Preserved in sprite ghost amber. Proof, Dave finds a way. 

This chain started with him and will end with him but begins with you. Shit that made no sense. Here let me explain. 

You’ve seen every iteration of you that has died previously on Earth C since its inception. Now it’s your turn to feel each and every one. 

You see the first Dave on Earth C flash step into traffic pushing a Prospitian child out of the way just in time. You know his heroic encounter ends with your death and not his own because you’ve seen it before. Pushed aside safely as your watch your others mangled body crushed in Prospitian traffic. Driven over and wasted by alchemized gore spreading tires. They’re covered in slick and you stood there impressed by their traction. You never thought about rubber until then. Maybe your standards are too high for it or maybe you actually don’t remember what earth rubber was like. Surely it was like this right? You think you can feel every difference in its facsimilar material, the flow never interrupting until the next red light. By that time you have waved out of blurry sight. Your copy is already moving on to the next instance in your timeline. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of an experiment. What if Dave had to choose to send back another to Dave to save himself from all his dumb potential heroic deaths on Earth C and for that Dave to send the next back and so on. What would it be like to be those Daves?
> 
> Mostly I wanted to write something and put it out there that was less goofy than what I have been writing recently.


End file.
